


balance

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suu receives breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	balance

Suu looks at the tray on her knees, then back up again. "Breakfast... in bed? What if I tip it over?" She looks confused and small in the large bed, pillows plumped around her. Oruha smoothes her hair and Kazuhiko says everything will be fine. Suu closes her eyes and pictures the scene

( _Kazuhiko cracking the eggs over the frying pan, Oruha pouring orange juice into one glass and setting a soft bright daffodil in another, the click of cutlery and the gleam of the kitchen downstairs_ )

and picks up her fork. The pancakes are sweet.


End file.
